can we lose something we didn't know we wanted?
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get into a car accident on their way home from a function. The accident has repercussions that neither one can understand, but life has plans for everyone. Established Olicity
1. Chapter 1

"I hate rich people," Felicity Queen muttered under her breath as she leaned down to undo the straps on her entirely impractical shoes. She sighed happily when they slipped off her feet, and she wiggled her toes.

Her husband gave her a look out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. He returned his gaze to the road in front of him, but the amused half-smile he usually wore when Felicity said something out there was present.

Felicity caught on quickly, "Oh my god! Other rich people! Not you, Oliver. Never you. It's just all the rich old men with their whiskey breath and cigars. And do they know how bad cigars are for their health? And the air! The second hand smoke for other people is so beyond unhealthy. Oof, but at least they're friendlier than their cold, overly Botoxed wives. And they all have the hots for you! Every time one of them saw us together, I swear they were trying to kill me with their eyes. Seriously, all the rich women in Starling City are mean."

Felicity paused, and as Oliver turned his head to say something (the amused smile still present), she realized what words had come out of her mouth, "I did it again! I totally did not mean your mom, or even Thea! Because technically Thea is a rich, Starling City woman. I mean, your mom is so not overly Botoxed. Is she Botoxed at all? That's not an appropriate question for me to ask."

Oliver chucked, and moved his hand from the steering wheel to rest on Felicity's knee. He squeezed it as he said, "It's a miracle you've lasted this long at these functions."

Felicity sighed and hung her head, "I think Bea's better at all this socialite business than I am."

Oliver didn't disagree; their three-year-old daughter _was _absurdly fascinated by the Queen lifestyle.

"I think it's because we let Thea babysit too much," he said, flicking the car's blinker on and looking over his shoulder to merge with traffic.

Felicity sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail with a spare elastic she found in the glove box, "I think you're right. You know, the last time I left Bea with Thea and Roy at the club, my baby was coated in a layer of glitter and lip gloss."

Oliver winced, "I'll have to have a talk with my baby sister. At least those two keep Bea and Theo away from the bar. I hope?"

Felicity nodded, "I can confirm that. Roy was setting up a train set for Theo when I dropped the kids off at the house this afternoon. Nowhere near the fully stocked bar."

Oliver nodded, and he and Felicity lapsed into the kind of comfortable silence than can only happen between two people that are completely in sync.

After a few minutes, Oliver said, "I wonder if they're asleep. Maybe we could call?" hoping Felicity would catch onto his not-so-subtle hint that he missed their kids.

Felicity grinned at her husband and held up her phone. Oliver could see that she was already calling the house, "Way ahead of you, boss."

"I thought we agreed that you'd stop calling me that?" Oliver grumbled, a smile on his face despite his words.

"Never. Not when I know it makes you do the growly voice that I like oh so very much," Felicity smiled, staring off into the distance, "Especially when it's late at night, and we're alone…"

"OH MY GOD!" Thea's tinny voice burst out of the phone's speaker, "Do _not _ tell me that you guys are going to….ugh! I can't even think about it."

Oliver caught Felicity's eye, and they both grinned. Felicity blushed at being semi-caught, but had to smother a laugh anyway.

"No, Thea. We weren't going to do anything…yet," Oliver winked at his wife, causing her to blush even more furiously. Oliver grinned, loving the effect he had on Felicity even after five years of marriage.

Thea made gagging noises, "Ollie, I love you, and I love Felicity, but, please, shut up."

Felicity swatted Oliver on the bicep, "I'm sorry about him, Thea. How were the kids?"

Thea sighed, "See? I like _this _ topic of conversation. They were great! Adorable and perfect as usual. Seriously, I think I'm going to have to start convincing Roy that we need a baby."

Oliver made a noise of protest, and Felicity laid a hand on his thigh, patting gently.

"Speedy, you're 24-years-old. Don't you think it's little early to be thinking babies?" Oliver said.

He and Felicity were so focused on the conversation with Thea, that neither one of them noticed the headlights coming straight for their car.

Felicity dropped her phone as the impact sent her flying forward. She was so shocked she didn't even scream.

Oliver shouted, "Felicity!" before smacking his head on the steering wheel and passing out.

"Oliver! Felicity! What happened?" Thea's voice shrieked from the phone before it cut off.

"Oliver…." Felicity reached out a hand and pressed it to her husband's stubble coated cheek. He didn't respond to her touch. Her hand dropped weakly to her lap, as she finally gave in to the darkness surrounding her vision.

* * *

**A/N: Well...there it is. My first ever Olicity fanfic. I love these two and I'm beyond thrilled to be taking a stab at writing them. I appreciate mucho all the support on Tumblr. This ones for all of you who have encouraged me to write and have like my silly headcanons. A special thank you to quisinart4 for writing Olicity and sparking my desire to write them, and for just be a great friend =)**

**I would love, love, love reviews! I really want to make sure everybody's in character here and I can only do that with your feedback, (well that, and watching Arrow for a million hours straight. But I don't have time for that) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are they?" Thea Queen shrieked as she ran into the waiting room of Starling City General with all the grace of a hurricane.

She came to an abrupt stop in front of the nurse's desk and scream again, "My brother and sister! I need to know where they are!"

The nurse, already with a weary look on her face, sighed heavily, "Miss, I can't tell you anything until you tell me who you are."

Thea's face fell into a disgruntled look. Her mouth gaped open, and then she snapped it shut, "You don't know who I am? Are you kidding me? I'm Thea Queen, and I demand to know where my brother and sister are!"

She slammed her hand onto the counter, and the nurse rolled her eyes. Thea caught her action and sighed, quickly brushing a few tears from her eyes. As much as Thea could act like a spoiled heiress, she had lived with the constant fear that something might happen to her brother and he would go missing again. And then when they had all finally filled her in on his alter ego right before he married Felicity, that anxiety had only gotten worse.

So this nurse would have to forgive Thea for her reaction.

Thea leaned against the counter, and lowered her voice, "Please. I need to know what happened to them. I was on the phone with them when it happened," and here Thea was horrified to find that her voice cracked and tears started to fall onto the paperwork behind the desk.

The nurse looked up from her computer, and this time, instead of looking at Thea with annoyance, her eyes were filled with sadness for the young woman.

"Queen, you said?" she asked, and Thea nodded her head vehemently.

"Are they okay?" Thea asked softly.

But before the nurse could answer, another voice cut in.

"Thea?"

The woman turned quickly, and upon seeing John Diggle, her brother's best friend and protector, she ran and threw herself into his arms.

"It's Ollie and Felicity!" she cried, "They were in an accident!"

Diggle tightened his arms around her in a hug, "I know."

Thea pulled away, and stared up at the man, "You know?"

"I just got back from the impound lot. I was looking at their car," Diggle started to say.

"Why weren't you there?" Thea shrieked, needing someone to blame, "You could have protected them! None of this would have happened!"

Thea started hitting Diggle's chest with her bunched up fists. Diggle sighed; it didn't hurt, and he knew Thea was trying to work out her anger and fear.

After a minute, Thea stopped and dropped her hands to her side. She looked exhausted, and Diggle gently grasped her elbow and led her to sit in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs.

Once sitting, Thea cradled her head in her hands, "Why did this happen to them? How could Ollie have gotten them into an accident?"

Diggle shook his head. He had looked over every inch of their totaled car, wondering if it had been an attempt to harm the Arrow. He had been wrong. Every bit of damage to that car had been the cause of an accident, not a deliberate hit.

At Diggle's side, Thea gasped, "What if it was me?"

Diggle raised an eyebrow, "You?"

"Me! I was on the phone with them, what if I distracted them?" More tears began sliding down Thea's cheek, and Diggle immediately felt sorry for her.

"Thea, I don't think this was your fault. You know your brother, if he had seen that car, he would have done everything in his power to avoid it."

Thea's shoulders slumped, "I don't even know how they are. I never found out."

Diggle patted her shoulder, "Stay here. I'll find out."

Thea looked up at him with a small smile, "Thank you."

Diggle nodded before getting up and walking to the nurse's station. He wanted to find out what had happened to his friends too, but he also wanted to keep Thea protected for as long as possible if the news was really bad.

The nurse, who had seen him deal with Thea, was already prepared with her answer, "I know you're with Ms. Queen. I don't know your relation to her, but I will let you know as much as I can."

"Thank you," Diggle replied honestly.

"Don't thank me yet," the nurse said, "I don't know that much."

"Please, what ever you know, is more than we do," Diggle said, crossing his bulky arms over his chest.

"They, Mr and Mrs. Queen, came in just under an hour ago. Both of them were unconscious. The doctor's whisked them away, and that's really all I know," the nurse, her nameplate identifying her as Peggy, said.

Diggle nodded, "So now we have to wait for a doctor to come out."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement of fact.

Peggy nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Diggle nodded, set his jaw and walked back to sit with Thea.

She immediately pounced, "So! What happened? Are the okay?"

Diggle shrugged, "The nurse doesn't know much. We just have to wait."

"Oh," Thea slumped back into her chair, "What am I supposed to tell the babies? I mean, obviously Ollie and Felicity are not coming home tonight. And then they're going to wake up in the morning and their mom and dad won't be there. And I know what that's like, and I don't want them to feel that way."

Diggle felt like a horrible person for the laughter that bubbled out of his mouth. Thea turned sharply and glared at the man.

"Are you really laughing at me? This is unbelievable!"

"Do you realize how much you just sounded like Felicity there? The babbling was spot on," Diggle smiled.

Thea laughed lightly when she realized he was right, "I guess I've been hanging out with her too much. The nervous babble is rubbing off on me, who knew?"

Diggle could see that Thea was on the verge of tears again, so he pulled her in for another hug.

Thea sighed, "I hope they're okay, Dig."

"Me too, Thea. Me too."

* * *

By the time a doctor came out to find Oliver and felicity's family, Thea was passed out again, tucked next to Roy, who, after leaving the kids with Moira, had joined his fiancée and Diggle at the hospital. The tow of them had put up a good fight against sleep, but after spending several hours watching their niece and nephew, sleep won.

Diggle saw the doctor before the doctor saw him. He tucked his jacket closer around Thea, and headed over to the doctor.

"John Diggle, friend of the Queens," Diggle said, sticking his hand out to shake the doctor's.

"Mr. Diggle," the doctor shook his hand, "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about Mr and Mrs. Queen, since you aren't family."

Diggle let out an annoyed noise, and gestured to Thea, "That's his sister. It's been a long night for her, and I don't want her to hear the news from someone who isn't close to her."

The doctor frowned, clearly conflicted, "I don't like to do this, but your name is in the Queens' file. I'm not going to have a choice in this, am I?"

Diggle raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, saying nothing.

The doctor sighed, "Mr and Mrs. Queen will both make full recoveries. The accident took a toll on both of their bodies, but the injuries are nothing time won't fix."

Diggle sighed, "Can we see them?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid not. For one thing, it's after two in the morning, and for another, we have them both extremely medicated on pain killers. They are both asleep, and will hopefully be asleep for several more hours, that way their bodies can get a start on repairing."

Diggle nodded, "I understand. They will be awake later."

If the doctor noticed that Diggle had actually commanded him, he didn't let on, "Yes. We anticipate the pain killers to start wearing off around noon. You may all come back then, and if they are ready for visitors…"

"We'll be back," Diggle said, before thanking the doctor and heading back over to Thea and Roy.

Roy was the first to wake up, and whispering so he wouldn't wake Thea, asked, "They okay?"

Diggle nodded, "Not much detail, but they're gonna be fine. We can come back later and see them."

"How's he going to deal with, you know?" Roy asked, gently nudging Thea awake.

"Same as he always does," Diggle responded.

At Roy's raised eyebrow, Diggle clarified, "With Felicity by his side."

Thea crinkled her nose, "Well that was sufficiently sappy. I'm going to assume that you found something out?"

Roy and Diggle nodded.

"Well?" Thea crossed her arms and pouted. Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"They're gonna be fine, Thea. We can visit later."

"Oh," Thea smiled, "Good."

The trio made their way out of the hospital, Thea's hand gripped in Roy's and Diggle walking just a step behind, an old protection habit.

The dropped Thea at her car first, and as the thin brunette climbed into the front seat, she said, "Someone has to call mom, and let her know. Oh, and Felicity's parents have to know too!"

"I'll take care of it. Drive safely, Thea. We don't need to make a Queen ward in Starling General," Diggle smiled.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Isn't it a little soon to be making jokes?"

"Sorry," Diggle replied, not sorry at all.

"I just want tonight over," Thea muttered, "We still have to tell the kids too."

Roy and Diggle shared a look, that wouldn't be a task either of them was looking forward to.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD! The response to last chapter was so overwhelming. Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing. I woke up to literally 50 emails alerting me to everything. Thank you, thank you, thank you =)**

**As a show of my appreciation, chapter 2 is up a few hours earlier than I thought it would be. This one's 5, almost 6, pages. As opposed to last chapter's 2. I really hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the first. Please leave me some reviews =)**

**Oh, and don't worry...Oliver and Felicity (and their kids!) will be in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver woke up first, with a headache that threatened to split his head open. He grunted in pain when the bright hospital lights hit his retinas.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered, closing his eyes again.

He jumped, startled, as a nurse said, "Oh, Mr. Queen! You're awake?"

Oliver opened his eyes again, ignoring the pain that shot through his head, and turned his head to look at the corner of the room, "I'm sorry? What?"

The nurse stepped closer to his bed, and patted his arm. Oliver tried to ignore the vaguely creepy action.

"You're up a little earlier than the doctors thought you would be. They had you heavily sedated."

Oliver resisted the urge to say that he had trained his body to resist all of the known sedatives in the world. He figured that might just get him into trouble.

"Why the hell was I sedated?" Oliver grumbled, but as he said it, he recalled the bright flash of headlights from the night before.

"Oh, you and your wife were in a car accident last night," the nurse said _wife_ as if it were the dirtiest word she could think of. Oliver ignored it, he didn't have time for nurses with crushes on him.

"Shit," Oliver muttered, he remembered the accident now, or at least the lead up to it. If he had hit his head it would explain the pounding headache he had.

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't good. You and your wife were pretty banged up," she smiled brightly, "But don't worry! You don't have any lasting damage, and you didn't even break anything."

"Good to know," Oliver said, not really paying attention to her as he mentally catalogued every inch of his body.

There was the obvious pain in his head, probably a concussion. That was fine. He'd dealt with them before and this time would be no different.

Tilting his neck, he saw that his arms were badly cut up and bruised. Definitely from the glass breaking in the car. They might hurt for a few days, but they would heal.

He didn't feel any plaster casts or braces, so he knew the nurse had been telling the truth; nothing was broken.

Good. He couldn't really leave Starling City without the Arrow for four to six weeks.

The nurse was still babbling away, and Oliver suddenly hated himself for not immediately asking about Felicity.

He held up a hand, and the nurse immediately stopped talking.

"My wife, my Felicity, where is she? How is she?"

The nurse frowned, "Um, she's in the room next door…"

"Why weren't we put in a room together?" Oliver demanded, swinging his legs out from under the covers and dropping his sock clad feet to the floor.

"Um, well, they didn't…" The nurse stammered under the glare of what Felicity liked to call Oliver's 'Hood Face.'

Oliver simply raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You came in late. There were only two single rooms available by the time the doctors patched you both up,"

"I'll be moving into my wife's room now. And I will be staying there until you release us both," Oliver said as he was halfway out the door.

The nurse made a small squeak of protest, but followed Oliver out.

The CEO of Queen Consolidated quietly opened the door to his wife's room. It looked like she was still out, which didn't surprise Oliver. She hadn't spent years training her body against these kids of things.

He turned to the nurse, "What time were these sedatives supposed to wear off?"

The nurse lifted and dropped one shoulder, "Around noon. A little before, a little after."

Oliver looked up at the clock on the wall. 11:30. Only a few more minutes and he could talk to Felicity again.

To the nurse, he nodded, "Thank you. I'd like to be alone with my wife now."

The nurse blanched at Oliver's commanding tone, and scurried out of the room. Oliver chuckled once the door was shut.

"You're gonna love to hear this story, Felicity," Oliver said, running his thumb over the back of her bruised hand.

Oliver's head was still pounding, but he wanted to look over every inch of Felicity's body, and make sure she was all in one piece.

She had a few scrapes on her face, and one eye was black and blue. There were smaller bruises on her forehead and cheek. Oliver sighed, and brushed a finger over a cut on her cheek. He hated seeing her like this.

Unlike him, Felicity had a plaster cast encircling her left wrist. Oliver couldn't help the small smile that graced his face; Felicity would hate this. Hacking and typing would be a thousand times harder with that cast.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he said, leaning his head down to rest it against her hand, "I am so sorry I got you hurt."

"Shut up, you idiot," Felicity rasped.

Oliver sat up straight, and grinned, "Felicity?"

"The one and only," she coughed, "Is there any water around here? Wait, where is here?"

Oliver laughed, and grabbed the pitcher and a cup off of the night stand. He pushed the button on the side of the bed and suddenly Felicity was in a sitting position, sipping carefully on a cup of water.

"Here is Starling City General," Oliver said, watching Felicity like a hawk.

"Oh, hospital. Interesting. Oliver, could you stop staring t me like that? You're making me nervous. You look like I'm going to fall to pieces any second. Oh my god! I am going to fall to pieces any second. What's wrong with me? Why don't I remember coming into the hospital? Is that why I'm here? Is it like, Alzheimer's or something?" Felicity babbled away, until Oliver gently placed his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting his wife up.

"Felicity," Oliver started, "You need to calm down. We were in a car accident last night. Do you remember?"

Felicity's eyes went wide, and she nodded, her mouth still covered my Oliver's hand.

"Good," Oliver lowered his hand. A mistake, he learned, when Felicity began talking in earnest.

"A car accident! I can't believe it! Wow, that's why everything hurts so much. The last thing I remember is talking to Thea on the phone. Oliver! Thea was on the phone! What if she heard the accident? She's probably out of her mind. What time is it? We were supposed to get the kids. They're going to be so confused, and upset," Felicity talked at a breakneck pace, but Oliver could see that she was wincing as she spoke.

"We'll deal with it. We can call Thea and talk to her and the kids. Everything will be okay. I promise," Oliver leaned up and pressed a kiss to Felicity's lips (another effective way of shutting her up.)

"Okay, I can handle that," Felicity blew out a breath and went to brush her hair off of her face. She almost knocked herself out with the cast, "Ow! What the heck?"

She held her left arm out and examined the plaster with her face wrinkled up in disgust.

"A cast? Are you kidding me?" She waved her hand in front of Oliver's face, "Do you know how difficult my job is going to be now? Both of my jobs! How am I supposed to change diapers with one hand?"

"How about you think about the fact that you escaped a car accident with only a broken arm?" Oliver suggested, a smile playing on his lips.

Felicity grumbled, "I guess. But my jobs are still not going to be easy."

"If I take over diaper duty, will that satisfy you?" Oliver laughed.

Felicity perked up, "Yes! I am so getting that in writing. _For the next four to six weeks, Oliver Robert Queen will be taking over diaper duties from Felicity Meghan Queen nee Smoak._"

Oliver was laughing outright now, and Felicity smiled, pleased with herself.

"You got it," he squeezed Felicity's hand, "Now how about I go find a doctor or a nurse, that way we can get our stuff back and call Thea?"

"Sounds like a plan, boss," Felicity struggled to keep her smile under control.

Oliver said nothing, just made a noise in the back of his throat as he walked to the door.

He turned when he heard Felicity laugh, "What is it?"

"Um, are you feeling a little bit chilly?" Felicity giggled. When Oliver looked confused, she continued, "Have you seen the design of a hospital gown lately? They, uh, don't exactly provide full coverage."

"What?" Oliver questioned, and scowled when he realized what Felicity meant. His entire ass was hanging out the back of his gown. He was going to kill someone.

Holding the two sides shut, Oliver swung Felicity's room's door open and slammed it behind him, cutting off Felicity's hysterical laughter.

* * *

Two minutes later, Oliver was back, a doctor in tow.

"Hello, Mrs. Queen. I'm your attending doctor, Dr. Morrison," the man held out his hand and Felicity shook it.

"Hi, nice to meet you. When can this cast come off?" Felicity immediately demanded.

Dr. Morrison chuckled, as Oliver explained, "My wife is an IT expert. She deals a lot with computers. Four to six weeks in a cast might kill her."

"I see. Well," he checked the clipboard he was holding, "It was a clean break, and easily set. So come back in three weeks, and we'll look at it, okay?"

"Not as early as I wanted, but okay," Felicity said.

Oliver smiled at her and sat on the edge of her mattress.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to discuss with you," Dr. Morrison said, and both Oliver and Felicity picked up on the seriousness in his tone.

Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity's shoulder, as if to protect her from what was going to be said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked, her voice laced with nerves as she imagined the worst case scenarios.

"Well, during the accident, Mrs. Queen, your side of the car took the brunt of the hit, which is why your arm is broken and you have more lacerations than your husband. In addition to the broken arm, you had quite a bit of internal bleeding, due to a piece of metal that punctured your side."

Felicity gasped, and Oliver dropped his hand to rest at Felicity's waist. Sure enough, there was padding there, presumably from the bandages the doctors had used to fix her up.

"So what does that mean, Doctor?" Oliver asked, "I assume she won't be able to do any heavy lifting until she's completely healed."

Dr. Morrison nodded, "You assume correct, Mr. Queen. However, in addition to the internal bleed, the metal nicked a corner of your uterus."

Felicity shook her head, "I don't understand? What does that mean? It's not like I was pregnant," he eyes went wide, "Oh my god, I was pregnant! Wasn't I? I lost a baby?"

"No, no, no, Mrs. Queen. You were not pregnant," Dr. Morrison held up a hand, "The problem here is the amount of scar tissue that will be caused. It will be impossible for you to have another baby."

Oliver's heart sunk. No more kids?

"Oh, is that it?" Felicity said, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips, "You made it sound much worse."

Dr. Morrison was a little surprised by Felicity's reaction. But, he nodded and left the room.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Felicity once the doctor was gone, "That's it?"

Felicity turned her head to look at him, "Well, I mean, it's not like we were planning on adding another baby. Plus we have Bea and Theo. Another baby would have been nice, but my life isn't going to end just because I can't have another one."

Oliver tilted his head, "I guess you're right," he squeezed her hand, "If you're okay with this, then I'm okay with it."

Felicity smiled, "I'm okay with it. Now go call your sister and tell her to bring my babies here."

Oliver stood up, "Yes, boss."

Felicity smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I lied. The babies are coming in the next chapter. BUT! Look at it this way, the story has now stretched out to five(?) chapters instead of the originally planned 3. **

**I'm continuously blow away by the response to this story. Everytime I get an email alerting me to a review, I let out a little squeal. So please, let me know what you think and leave me some more love. **

**Thank you again to everyone that's reviewed, followed, and favorited.**

**Edit: Made a few grammar corrections. Thanks Teenyjewel! Going forward, all grammar mistakes are mine, and made most likely because I got too excited about posting and forgot to check =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver, still holding the back of his hospital gown shut, leaned against the counter of the nurse's station.

The middle aged nurse on duty looked up and gave Oliver a smile, "Mr. Queen, it's very nice to see you up and about."

Oliver gave the woman a half smile, "Thank you… Ann," he read her nametag, "I was wondering when mine and my wife's clothes and personal items were."

"Oh," Ann said, "Well, your clothes were ruined in the accident and from the doctors cutting them off, so we got rid of them. I have your wife's purse with all of your things right here."

She stood up and went into a back room, emerging a few seconds later with Felicity's slightly oversized clutch bag.

Oliver took it with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Ann waved her hand, "Oh it's no problem. We usually leave personal items in the room with the patients, but we took your things and locked them away, just in case any prying nurses or other patients decided to take a look."

Oliver nodded, "Thank you. My wife and I appreciate your thinking."

"Don't you worry about it. I know you two will be around for another day or so, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me," Ann smiled warmly at Oliver, and reached out to pat his hand.

Oliver, not entirely used to genuine displays of caring from strangers, just nodded and moved over to the corner so he could call Thea.

* * *

"Answer my phone, Roy? I can't get to it," Thea said as she tried to bounce Bea onto her hip. The little girl was not having any of her aunt's attempts, and screamed louder, throwing her body back, as if she were going to take a dive out of Thea's arms.

"Yeah," Roy fished the phone out of Thea's back pocket, and answered it as he hoisted the diaper bag higher onto his shoulder, "Hello?"

"Thea?" Oliver's voice came through the speaker. He sounded confused, so Roy chuckled.

"Nah, Roy. Thea's get her hands full with Bea," Roy settled the phone in between his cheek and shoulder so he could pass a pacifier to Diggle.

The larger man took it gratefully and pressed it into Theo's mouth. The one-year-old immediately stopped crying and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. She's not happy that you two didn't pick her up," Roy paused, "Hey! You're awake!"

"Ollie's awake?" Thea asked, her mouth forming a smile.

Oliver sighed, "Yeah, Felicity and I are both up. How's Theo? Put Bea on."

"Theo's good. It looks like he's napping in John's arms," Roy craned his neck, and saw that the boy was, in fact, asleep.

"Dig's arms? Why isn't he in bed or a crib or something?" Oliver asked, leaning his head against the wall.

"Because we're not home," Roy said, "We're-"

"Right in front of me," Oliver finished as his sister led the group off of the newly opened elevator.

He grinned at the sight of his motley family, but his smile immediately became a frown when he saw how upset his daughter was.

Hurrying forward (forgetting all about his exposed backside), he held out his arms and took Bea from his sister.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, baby?" Oliver kissed his daughter's forehead and held her back a little so she could see his face.

"Daddy!" she shrieked and latched her arms around his neck. Oliver laughed and hugged her tight.

"I missed you too, bug. Were you good for Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, already knowing some of the answer.

Bea crinkled up her nose, an action identical to Felicity, and shook her head sadly, "Not this mornin'. I hitted Uncle Roy."

Oliver bit the inside of his lip and looked up at his future brother-in-law, who nodded.

"Yeah. She's got a damn good right hook," he shook his head, but there was a gleam in his eye.

"You know that was bad right?" Oliver looked down at his daughter, "Maybe you should tell Uncle Roy that you're sorry?"

Bea turned her tiny body in Oliver's arms and reached out to Roy. The former felon took her into his arms.

"Sorry, Uncle Roy. I'm never gonna hits you 'gain," Bea planted a kiss on her uncle's cheek.

Thea let out an 'awww,' and said, "Stay there! I want a picture."

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he and Diggle watched as Thea took a picture, Bea hamming it up with a giant grin and a pose.

"Good to see you on your feet, man," Diggle said, clapping Oliver on the shoulder, while still managing to keep Theo completely still in his other arm.

"Good to be up," Oliver laughed, but Diggle could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

Oliver looked at Thea and Roy with his daughter, and sighed, "I'll tell you later," and then louder, "Let's go see mommy."

"Yay! Mommy!" Bea wiggled her way out of Roy's arms, and toddled after Oliver.

He held the door to Felicity's room open for her, and as soon as Felicity saw her baby girl, she let out a scream of happiness.

"Bea! I missed you, honey," she blew kisses at her daughter, until Oliver lifted her up and placed the tiny blonde in bed next to her mother.

"Remember your side," Oliver whispered to Felicity. She nodded, and proceeded to kiss Bea all over her face.

"Ollie?" Thea said from the doorway. Oliver turned to see her and Roy with their hands over their eyes.

"Oh, right. The hospital gown. You guys didn't happen to bring clothes did you?" Oliver asked.

Thea held out a shopping bag, "Thank God we did."

Oliver smiled, and grabbed the bag, holding it behind him as he went into the bathroom.

When he came back out, everyone had found chairs and they were all relaxing.

Bea was braiding (read: knotting) Felicity's hair as she told her mom all about the fun she and Aunt Thea had trying on make-up. Felicity was trying her hardest not to wince in pain as their daughter pulled at her hair, but Oliver caught the subtle flash of pain on her face.

"Bee, how about you let Mommy braid your hair?" he suggested, much to Felicity's relief.

When Bea nodded a vehement yes, Felicity mouthed, 'thank you,' at him. Felicity began to gently braid the thin blonde hair, while Bea continued telling stories.

Theo was now resting in Roy's arms, peacefully sleeping.

"You know, the kids really were great. I mean, aside from this morning, which wasn't their fault," Thea said, leaning her head against Oliver's side when he sat on the arm of her chair, "You guys should think about having another baby."

Felicity's hands stopped, but then started braiding almost immediately. Oliver saw her though, and when he tried to catch her eye, she wouldn't look at him.

He cleared his throat, "I'm gonna head to the cafeteria and get some juice. Does anyone want anything?"

Thea and Roy shook their heads. Felicity mumbled, 'No thanks, babe," but Diggle stood up.

"I'll come with you," he knew that Oliver wanted to talk. He wasn't stupid (or blind, for that matter), and had caught Felicity's reaction to Thea's proclamation.

Diggle closed the door behind him and asked, "What is it?"

Oliver rubbed a hand through his hair as they walked to the elevator, stalling a little bit.

Diggle raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I don't know how to say it, Dig," Oliver admitted, feeling too many emotions at once.

"Is it bad?" John asked, "Terminal bad?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, thank god. Nothing like that. Nothing that bad, I swear."

"Obviously it's not something that you were dealing with before the accident," John pointed out, "Otherwise I would've known about it."

Oliver nodded, and stepped aside to let a couple onto the elevator, "Yeah, this is a new development."

Once the elevator reached the cafeteria floor, both men stepped out. Diggle continued walking down the hall, but stopped when he realized that Oliver wasn't walking with him.

Oliver had stopped and sat on one of the window ledges, and Diggle couldn't help but notice that he looked much older than his 34 years.

Diggle backtracked and stopped in front of his best friend, "Is it you, or Felicity?"

"Felicity," Oliver admitted, looking up from his hands, "She…the accident…the other car hit her side."

Diggle nodded; he already knew that just from looking at the totaled car.

Oliver kept talking, almost as if he were trying to fill the silence, "When it hit her, I don't know. A piece of the car, mine or his, broke off and it cut into her."

Diggle frowned, not liking where Oliver's words were going. Or where he thought they were going.

"She can't have anymore kids, Dig. We're done," Oliver finally blurted out.

John's face dropped, "Shit. I'm so sorry, Oliver."

Oliver nodded as Diggle pressed a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed, "So am I. I didn't even think I would want another baby. Bee and Theo are amazing. I just assumed it would be an option, if we ever wanted it, you know?"

Diggle nodded and settled himself onto the ledge next to Oliver.

"And then Felicity. She's okay with it. She doesn't care," Oliver shook his head, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I don't think that's true. I saw her face when Thea said what she said. That didn't look like the face of a woman okay with not being able to have more kids," Diggle said.

Oliver lifted and dropped his shoulder, "Well, if she's not okay with it, she didn't tell me. When we found out, she was perfectly fine, upbeat, like nothing was wrong."

"Oliver, you know Felicity. She's open with her emotions, except when she isn't."

Oliver frowned, "And she's usually closed off when it comes to me."

Diggle held up a hand, "Now, I didn't say that…."

"But it's implied. I mean, I think I'll spend the rest of my life making Russia up to her."

John winced; the time period after they had come back from rescuing Lyla all those years ago was a frosty one. But he had no idea that Oliver still felt bad about it.

"I just think, that our girl will talk when she's ready. It won't be today, but it could be tomorrow."

"What if she falls to pieces?" Oliver said, his brow creasing.

"Then you pick them up, and you help her put herself together. Just like she did for you."

* * *

**A/N: So we have chapter 4! On the same day as my oneshot. Man, am I on a roll or what?**

**So here we have some more Thea/Roy. Some Mommy!Felicity and Daddy!Oliver. Some traumatized Thea. And my personal favorite, Oliver/Dig bromance! The last bit of this chapter gave me issues. It felt really cliched. So I changed it. But then it felt really insincere. So i changed it. And this is was really out of character So I changed it back to the original way, and it felt right. Go figure. **

**As of now, I have two more chapters planned for this one. And then a ton of oneshots planned. But I was originally going to make this a three parter...so basically my planning is useless. **

**Again, I want to thank you guys for the amazing response and feedback for this story. Which reminds me:**

**Guest reviewer who got a Thursday detention for reading this in class: I LOVE that you love this story. But PLEASE don't get yourself into trouble just to read it. The chapter will be around when you're out of class, and paying attention to class is more important than Olicity fic. **

**Thank being said, I'd still love it if you guys reviewed =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi guys! Happy Holidays and Metry Christmas! I have the much awaited chapter 5 all ready. I am positing from my phone, so please let my know if there are any typos/formatting issues. I will have a few more postings over the next few days.

I have a Vampire Academy fic up on my page, if you want to check that out and review. It's an amazing series and you all should read it.

Number two: go check out sarcasticfina's last story. It's my secret Santa gift from her and it's amazing!

* * *

"This is exhausting," Felicity muttered as she tapped away at her computer with one hand.

Oliver made a sympathetic noise as he came up behind her and rubbed the base of her neck.

"On the bright side, the kids are down for nap time," Oliver said, brushing his lips over Felicity's neck, and thoroughly enjoying the soft moan that came put of her mouth.

"Oliver," Felicity's time tried for reprimanding, but it came out too breathy to be anything but a turn on, "I have work to do. Work for your company, and for your side job."

"It's our company. And it can wait," Oliver moved his mouth up to kiss her earlobe.

Felicity hummed, "No. I need to finish this before the Queen Energy Balls wake up."

Oliver's hands were working their way up the sides of his wife's body. He deftly avoided the almost-healed wound on her side from the accident.

"Five minutes," Oliver tried to bargain.

Felicity's eyebrow shot up, "Just five? You're slipping!"

Oliver pressed his face into Felicity's shoulder and laughed.

"I promise I'll be as long as you want me to be," Oliver kissed the side of Felicity's neck.

She wiggled away, "Oliver, I'm serious. Spending three days in the hospital really got me behind."

Oliver sighed, "Okay. I'm going to work out for a little bit," he kissed her cheek, "Call me if you need me?"

"Will do," Felicity smiled.

As Oliver walked out of Felicity's office he saw a bouquet of flowers on the hall table, "Hey, where are these from?"

Felicity turned in her chair, "Oh, the flowers are from Laurel Lance. They're for you."

"Me?" Oliver's eyebrows shot up.

"Mmm, the card said, and I quote, 'Ollie, I was devastated to hear about your accident. Call me if you need anything. Love Laurel."

Oliver laughed, "She's ridiculous."

Felicity rolled her eyes and went back to typing, "She's kind of pathetic."

She paused,"Oh god. That sounded horrible. And you two used to date. And I sound like a petty wife, I don't want to sound like a petty wife!"

"Felicity! It's okay. Laurel and I haven't been on good terms in a long time. It is a little weird that she sent flowers to just me," Oliver shook his head and left the room.

Felicity couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

Oliver was down in their basement, hitting a punching bag as hard as he could, when Diggle found him.

"I.." punch "don't..." punch "want..." punch "to..." punch "talk..." punch.

Diggle leaned against the wall as Oliver threw punches, "I wasn't gonna say anything."

Oliver glared at his friend, "You have a look on your face."

"I'm just wondering why you're down here beating the shit out if that punching bag, and not upstairs with your wife,"

Oliver blew out a breath and leaned against the punching bag, pushing his hands through his sweaty hair, "It's just..."

"She hasn't said anything?" John supplied when he realized that Oliver wasn't going to finish his sentence.

Oliver nodded, "We've been home for almost a week and she still hasn't said a word. Every time I try to bring it up, she changes the topic. It's getting damn frustrating, Digg."

"I don't know how to help, Oliver," John said, feeling terrible.

Oliver shook his head, "I don't know how to help either."

John frowned, "Maybe she really is okay? Maybe there's nothing to talk about?"

Oliver raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Do you really think that?"

Diggle sighed, "No. But I think I know Felicity. She's learned how to protect her feelings-"

"Even from me?" Oliver asked.

"In the early days? Especially from you. She put up with a lot of your shit, and didn't tell anyone,"

Oliver wiped his face, suddenly very tired, "How do u help her if she doesn't talk to me?"

"Just try being there. Stop bringing it up, and maybe she will," Diggle clapped a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Now head back to your family."

Oliver unwrapped the tape from his knuckles, "I hope you're right, Dig. I hope you're right."

* * *

When Oliver couldn't find Felicity on the first floor of the house, he made his way up to the second floor, thinking one of the kids had woken up.

A look into Bea's room proved him wrong.

Oliver couldn't help the contented smile that spread on his face as he watched his two kids sleep.

Bea, her wispy blonde hair pulled into pigtails on the top of her head, had her arm wrapped around three or four Disney Princess Barbies and one stray plastic shoe attached to her foot.

Theo was splayed spread eagle in the corner of Bea's crib, one hand clutching a Star Wars blankie, and a pacifier dangling out if his mouth. Oliver gently fixed the pacifier and smiled at the soft grunt his son let out.

"Sleep tight, guys," Oliver whispered, shutting the door slightly behind him.

Oliver stood in the hallway for a minute, trying to see if he could hear Felicity.

There was some noise coming from their bedroom, but Oliver couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Felicity?" he opened the wood door softly and poked his head inside.

"Oh, Oliver! Um, do you need something?" Felicity's voice was filled with an uncharacteristic waver.

Oliver stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. Felicity was sitting on the bed folding laundry. But Oliver was distracted by the tears dripping down Felicity's cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Oliver was sitting at Felicity's side in less than a second, "what's wrong?"

He rubbed a hand up and her back, waiting.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine. I promise," Felicity managed a thoroughly unconvincing smile before bursting into body shaking sobs and burying her face into Oliver's chest.

"Whoa!" Oliver exclaimed, putting one hand against the back of her neck and pulling her close.

Felicity sobbed into Oliver's chest for ten minutes, all while Oliver rubbed her back and wondered what had caused the sudden change.

"I lied..." Felicity wailed, "I'm not fine." She hiccuped a few times and gratefully accepted the tissues Oliver handed to her.

"It's okay, it's okay," Oliver brushed a few stray pieces of hair away from Felicity's face and swiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"But...it's not okay!" Felicity sniffled, "Look at this!"

She brandished one of Theo's old onsies, a green one that said 'My daddy's a great shot' -meant to refer to a man that hunted, but Felicity had loved that it would be a secret joke between a select few people.

"Babe, what's Theo's old onsie have to do with anything?" Oliver reached out and snagged the cloth between his fingers.

"I'll never get to buy another one of these! We're never going to have another baby, Oliver!" Felicity sighed, clutching a small pair of sneakers in her fist.

"I thought you were okay with this?" Oliver said, his hand still tracing circles on his wife's back.

Felicity rested her head on Oliver's shoulder, "I was. Or at least I thought I was."

Oliver remained quiet, sensing that Felicity had more to say. He ran his thumb over the soft fabric of the onesie as she talked.

"I really didn't think I wanted another baby, but," she waved her hand at the baby clothes spread around her, "I guess I was wrong."

She hung her head, and Oliver lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I don't think the news actually registered with you when it happened," he said gently.

Felicity sighed, "Maybe you're right."

Oliver winked, "I'm always right."

Felicity managed a small smile, and said, "In your dreams, Oliver," as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"We'll get through this, I promise," Oliver said, planting a kiss on his wife.

Felicity nodded, "I know. I just wish we didn't have to."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay….here it is…the long awaited final chapter of my Olicity fic. I'm so glad I got this up in time for the return of Arrow! MY planning finally worked out. **

**I'm in love with this chapter. Everything worked out how I wanted it, and wrapped it up they way I had planned from the very beginning. That being said, I don't plan on continuing _this_ specific story. I will definitely be writing more stories in this universe and in general. **

**If you guys have any questions about this chapter…please let me know, I'd be happy to answer them =)**

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"Ow, shit," Oliver grunted under his breath as he was punched in the stomach.

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice came through his earpiece, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he responded shortly, throwing a punch.

He scrambled for the bow that had been dropped a few minutes ago in the struggle. Oliver allowed a small smile as his fingers wrapped around the weapon.

Swinging around and lifting his arm, he cracked his latest perp in the face. The criminal staggered back, giving Oliver the opening he needed.

Acting quickly, Oliver kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying into the alley wall. Aiming the bow, he notched an arrow and held it to the man's throat.

"Where are the weapons?" he growled, using his 'Arrow' voice, as Felicity liked to call it.

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver had called Detective Lance with a tip on missing arms and the criminal attached to the deal tied up and waiting on the corner.

Oliver sped back home with Felicity chattering in his ear.

"I don't want to get into it right now, especially since you're driving. But don't you think you should maybe take a little break?" Felicity asked, her tone worried.

Oliver laughed, cutting off when his side hurt too much, "You worry too much, Felicity. I'm fine. I'm 37-years-old. Prime of my life."

Felicity mumbled something incoherently, and then, louder, said, "Dig says you're full of shit."

Oliver laughed, "Yeah, well he's not so young anymore either."

"Oliver," Felicity sighed, "Just come home."

"I'm on my way," Oliver revved his motorcycle and sped off into the night.

* * *

Oliver turned off the motorcycle and slid it quietly into the garage of the home he and Felicity lived in.

Pulling the green hood off of his head, Oliver snuck into the house, making sure he closed and locked the door behind him.

Oliver climbed the stairs carefully, not wanting to wake Bea or Theo. But, once he got to the top of the steps he couldn't help but peek into each of their rooms to make sure they were safe and sound.

It had become a habit in the months after Bea's birth. Even on nights he wasn't going out, he would slip out of bed and look in on his baby girl, just to make sure she was still there.

Felicity teased him about it sometimes, but after a while she had stopped, realizing how much the nightly check-ins meant to Oliver.

Satisfied that both kids were asleep, Oliver made his way down the hall to his and Felicity's bedroom, the only room in the house with the lights on.

She always left the bedroom light on; even if she was asleep by the time he got home. More often than not, Felicity was awake. Oliver would usually find her sitting Indian style with her back against the headboard, some crazy thick book resting on her lap and the Food Network playing quietly.

Tonight Oliver found her tucked under the comforter, her eyes shut, and an episode of _Doctor Who _playing softly.

Oliver winced when he recognized the action on the show. Felicity playing her favorite episode of _Doctor Who_ could only mean than she was feeling upset or anxious about something. Oliver had come to associate the Twelfth Doctor and Clara's adventure with some of the hardest conversations of his life.

Oliver slowed his footsteps, and carefully stripped out of his Arrow uniform, hoping Felicity would stay asleep.

"You know, for such a big guy, you're very light-footed," Felicity murmured, her eyes still shut.

Oliver paused, a small smile creeping onto his face, "Knew you weren't asleep."

Felicity laughed lightly, "No you didn't. You were hoping I was asleep."

Oliver shrugged, but didn't deny her claim. She would've seen right through him anyway.

Felicity didn't say anything else; she let Oliver change in peace. Oliver was extremely aware of Felicity's eyes watching as he pulled on boxers and a T-shirt. The intensity of her gaze only served to tighten the knot that was forming in Oliver's stomach.

When he slid into bed, Felicity scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

Oliver pressed his hand against Felicity's forearm, "Hey, hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Felicity sniffled lightly, and pressed herself closer to Oliver.

Oliver brushed his wife's hair off of her face and kissed her forehead, "Felicity, come on. Talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared, Oliver," Felicity finally mumbled into the cotton fabric of his shirt.

"Scared of what?" Oliver unconsciously pulled Felicity closer.

She didn't say anything.

"Is this about earlier? The fight I was in?" Oliver prompted, "Because if it is, you know I'm as careful as I can possibly be."

Felicity pulled away from Oliver so she could look at his face, "Yes, and no. I mean, it's partially that. Listening to you get beat up is horrific. I hate that. And it scared me sometimes, because I can't help but think that what if this is the time you're too slow. What if this is the time that you don't come back, and I have to raise the kids without you."

Oliver stroked Felicity's back and frowned when he realized she was shaking.

"Felicity, you won't. Not if I can help it. I will make sure I come back to you every night. And if, worst-case scenario, I don't, then you won't be alone. My mom, Thea, Roy, Dig, Barry, Iris…they'll all be around to help you. They would never let you raise the kids alone."

Felicity gave a shaky smile, "Right. Of course. The rational part of me really knows that. But, I just…after tonight I was thinking about it a lot and I couldn't shake the thought."

Oliver leaned up on his elbow and cupped Felicity's face, "Stop thinking so much."

She smiled as he kissed her.

"Now, go to sleep. The Queen maniacs should be up soon, and since it's Saturday, someone promised several rounds of mini-golf. Even though she knows I always lose because the blubs are too small," Oliver laughed, leaning back against his pillow and closing his eyes.

Felicity sighed and rested her head against her own pillow, watching as Oliver slowly fell asleep.

But just as he reached the sweet spot between sleeping and being awake, Felicity said, "I'm pregnant."

Oliver jolted up so fast, felicity practically had to jump out of the way for fear of getting her nose broken by his head.

"What!?" Oliver shouted, forgetting all about his sleeping children.

Felicity bit back a small smile, "Oliver…you're going to wake Bee and Theo up."

"I don't care. What did you just say?" he was staring down at her, a grin threatening to break through his restraint.

"I'm pregnant," This time, Felicity didn't hide her smile.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up, "Really? You're actually pregnant?"

Felicity nodded, "That's what the little plastic stick told me."

"I thought…well, after the accident…" Oliver trailed off.

"So did I. And after the two miscarriages…" Felicity shrugged, "I just kind of assumed it wouldn't happen. And I was okay with that. At least after we talked."

"Wait. When did you find out?" Oliver asked, pulling Felicity into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

Felicity leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder, "Yesterday morning. I didn't want to say anything…just in case. But I took another couple of tests this morning. And they were all positive."

Oliver's smile lit his entire face up, "So you're definitely pregnant."

Felicity nodded, "I'm definitely pregnant. I…just don't get your hopes up, Oliver. I may not stay pregnant."

Oliver shook his head, "Don't think like that."

Felicity smiled sadly, "Someone has to. And I know it won't be you. You love being a dad too much to ever think something like that."

Oliver leaned his cheek against the top of Felicity's head.

"I know…but this time could be different," Oliver's hand subconsciously slid to rest over Felicity's stomach, as if he could protect the baby growing there.

"I hope it is. I really do, Oliver," Felicity yawned, and tucked herself closer to Oliver, "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Good idea," Oliver kissed Felicity's hair quickly and slid her over so she could be resting on her back.

"I'm really happy, Oliver," Felicity murmured, snuggling close to him.

Oliver scrunched his forehead up, "How far along are you?"

"Hmm? Just over a month, I think," Felicity mumbled through a yawn.

Oliver smirked, "So she's an Irish baby, then."

This perked Felicity up, "She? Irish baby?" She smiled a little.

"Yeah, it's a girl. I can feel it."

"Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed, "You didn't know she, or he, existed an hour ago."

"Doesn't matter. Now that I know, I know she's a girl," he winked, "Call it daddy's intuition."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Oliver, you're ridiculous. You can't possibly know if the baby is a boy or girl. And what did you mean by 'Irish baby'?"

Oliver laughed, a deep rumbling sound from his chest. Felicity sighed as she vibrated.

"Where were we a month ago?" he prompted.

Felicity shook her head, "I don't know, Oliver. Here?"

Oliver waited for a minute for Felicity to catch up, "Oh! We were in Ireland last month."

Oliver laughed, "Yeah. I guess you're going to blame pregnancy brain for forgetting that one?"

"Oh shush," Felicity swatted at his chest, "You try growing a baby. All of your brain power is focused somewhere else."

"Uh huh," Oliver mumbled, yawning.

He closed his eyes, feeling like he could fall asleep any second. His arm wrapped tighter around Felicity and her warm body made his warmer.

This was all he had ever wanted. Years of being Starling City's masked hero…of fighting his feelings for Felicity…it had taken it's toll on him. When he had come home from the island, he'd been a mess. Felicity had picked up the pieces.

After the accident four years ago, Felicity had been a mess, and he'd done his best to put her back together. Two miscarriages later, pieces were missing, but she was getting happier.

But now? Felicity sleeping next to him, pregnant with their third baby? His son and daughter asleep down the hall?

Now Oliver had exactly what he wanted, and life was good.

Even if his life would be consumed by sleepless nights and spit up in eight months.

* * *

**Eight Months Later:**

"How is she? Can we see her? Is it a boy or a girl?" Thea shot out her questions rapid-fire before throwing herself at Oliver and squeezing him in a tight hug.

Oliver hugged his sister back and then held her at arms length, steadying her.

"Felicity is great. Tired, but great," he paused, his eyes gleaming happily.

Thea pouted, "Tell me about my new niece or nephew, Ollie!"

Roy laughed behind her, "Give him a second, T. He and Felicity have been up for aver 15 hours."

"It's been that long?" Oliver asked, "I didn't even realize. But, anyway, the baby is perfectly fine. Healthy and beautiful."

Bea tugged on Oliver's shirt, "Come on, Daddy! Tell us!" She blew a piece of long blonde hair out of her face and pouted exactly like Thea.

Oliver smiled; he had teased them long enough, "Follow me."

He led the parade of people into Felicity's room. The IT tech was sitting up in the bed, looking worn out, but wearing a bright grin.

"Hi, everyone. We'd like you to meet Shailene Clare Queen."

She handed the baby girl to Oliver so he could pass her around to their family.

Once Thea was holding the infant, Oliver sat down on the bed next to Felicity and wrapped his arm around her.

"Pretty good for a vigilante and an IT geek, huh?"

Felicity nodded, a soft smile spreading on her face as she watched Moira lower Shai into Bea's waiting arms. Theo leaned over the arm of the chair and looked at his new sister, studying her face. Bea was making faces at the baby, laughing when the infant made gurgling noises. They looked happy.

"Really good."

* * *

**A/N #2: On a side note, Shai is Hebrew for 'gift.' I thought that fit perfectly for the fact that Felicity was never supposed to have another baby =)**


End file.
